Down The Rabbit Hole
by RomanticBlondie
Summary: Here I was one minute writing fanfiction about my favorites and the next I'm waking up to an all too familiar world. I'm here because of a wish. And if that weren't bad enough, I'm not exactly the regular human anymore. I'm Naya Nikolson, an Original.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Here I was one minute writing fanfiction about my favorites and the next I'm waking up to an all too familiar world. I'm here because of a wish. And if that weren't bad enough, I'm not exactly the regular human anymore. I'm Naya Nikolson, an Original.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC which is based off of myself.

Author's Note: Please review. I'm interested in seeing if this is a story I can build on.

Chapter 1.

It's been a pretty good week. I've been able to caught up on all my missed shows including this weeks The Originals. It broke my heart to see what comes of my favorite family.

"Poor Elijah. He never has anyone in his corner. Even that bitch Hayley left him when things got rough. I wish I'd been there back where it all went wrong," I sigh. Turning the tv off, I go to bed.

I ignore the tingling feeling in the back of my neck. Probably just left over vibes from watching The Originals.

I climb into my bed and let the lure of the city outside put me to sleep.

The first thing I notice when I wake is the lack of sirens or even traffic from outside. Then I stretch and look around my room. Nothing seems out of place until I open the curtains. Instead of my usual busy city, the outside world is full of trees and an empty front yard.

"What the fuck?"

"I'm sure you have questions," a voice says over my shoulder.

I nearly jump out of my skin. A pretty blonde stands in the middle of my room.

"Where am I?" I growl….wait. What?

She smiles. "You made a wish last night and now here you are. You wished to help Elijah Mikaelson and I've granted your wish."

I frown. "How is that even possible? Is this some kind of prank?"

She shakes her head. "Listen snap out of it okay. You're here in Mystic Falls and the Originals have all just been reunited as a fmaily for the first time. The Mikaelson ball is tonight."

I throw my hands up.

"And you think they are just going to let a complete human nobody help them? Elijah will kill me without thought if Klaus doesn't get to me first."

"Good thing you're not human then." She chuckles and I look at her.

"What do you mean? Am I a vampire?"

"Not just any vampire. I made you an Original. Except you have no link to their curse that created them. Your vampisim is made of a combination of magic and love. You can't be killed by white oak. Only the death of Elijah will kill you."

"But Elijah can be killed by white oak." I sigh.

She nods. "Exactly. So all the more reason to get all dressed up and introduce yourself to your soulmate."

Woah. "Wait. Soulmate?"

"I was only able to grant your wish because you wished for it and his soul is yearning for his soulmate," she explains before moving over to a closet.

I move closer as she pulls out a dress bag and lays it on the bed.

"And this is your dress. Trust me when I say you'll knock him dead with this."

I look down at the dress as she takes it out of the bag and gasp. Its floor length, blood red with blood red lace long sleeves. Neck to the dress is a red tear drop ruby necklace and matching ear rings.

"Wow," I whisper. It's perfect. Form fitting silk that looks like liquid poetry.

She grins at me. "I did good right?"

"Yeah you did. Hey what's your name?"

"Anya," she holds out her hand and I shake it. "Naya."

She smiles "I know. But nice to meet you. Now. Just some things for you to know...You need blood to survive just like any other vampire. You know about this world so I won't bore you going over it. You've only been in town for a day and no one knows you're here so you can write your story how you want. Magic doesn't work on you so feel free to help your boo thang and his family out. Oh and if for any reason you share blood with Elijah, this is it. You're here permantly and there is nothing anyone not even me can do about it. If you die for some reason, you'll be sent back home with no memories of this ever happening. Same for it you decide you don't want to do this anymore. All you have to do is call me and I'll send you home."

I nod. "What about money?"

She waves her hand and a thump comes from a nearby room.

"That should more than take care of things plus you have a very hefty bank account now under Naya Nikolson. If you check your wallet you'll find ID, passport, house keys, and car keys to an black Audi r8."

I squeal. "Omg."

I flash out of the room and into the room next door. It's stacked to the ceiling with money and I turn back to the hall where Anya is waiting.

"Can you put this all in my bank account except for maybe like a thousand?"

She nods. "Done." And in a blink it's all gone except for a bundle on the floor. I look around the room. It's an office. With books everywhere.

"What exactly do I do, like what kind of cover story can I use?"

Anya thinks it over then snaps her fingers. "You can be the new Librarian."

I nod. "I've never seen the Mystic Falls Library."

"Oh it'll all come to you. Just google it the town really isn't that big." She says.

"How long do I have until the ball starts?" I ask.

"About four hours."

I flash out of the room and into my room. "Anya! That's not nearly enough time to get ready! Can you at least stay with me until I'm dressed?"

She chuckles. "Well I do have a tight schedule but I guess I could stay for a few hours. Now go jump in the shower. Do you want help with your hair?"

She looks up to my mane of curly dark locks. I thank my african american mother for the curl pattern and my italian father for the thickness and length. They touch just mid back. And I'm 5'7.

"You are a god send. "

I flash into the bathroom down the hall.

Thirty minutes later I'm sitting in a black robe staring at myself in the vanity. Anya is behind me looking my hair over while I sip from the blood bag she so graciously filled my refrigerator with downstairs.

"I think you should leave it down," she says.

"Maybe a braid across the front ? That way it gives it a little more character?" I say and she nods. She snaps her fingers and my hair has a beautiful braid across the front of my hair that drops to the right side. In the braid is little threads of gold.

"Wow...that looks perfect."

She beams. "Thank you. You know it doesn't matter what you look like. You're his soulmate. Elijah is gonna love you regardless."

"Yeah but I still want to look my best."

I finish two more blood bags and find it surprising how just none grossed out I am at the thought of drinking someone's blood.

"Any tips on how to deal with the Original Witch?"

"Yeah, life will be easier for you if you can stop the linking spell. At the very least stop Elijah from being linked. You'll know what to do once you get there. And just because you can't get the witchy headaches or anything doesn't mean you can't have your neck snapped just like anybody else. So be on guard."

I nod. "Can I change things?"

"In what way?"

"Can I save like Kol from dying?"

"Sure. He's allowed because eventually he comes back. You can change that but if it's a natural death or one that is written in blood from what you've seen of the show then no. You can't save people like Stefan or Finn."

I nod. Got it.

"Oh and one last thing. You can't tell anyone about not being from here. At least not until after you and Elijah bloodshare. Then you can tell him and only him. He won't be able to tell anyone else even if he wanted to."

"Okay."

We spend the rest of our time talking and soon I find myself a little sad that she's leaving. ANd I tell her as much. She pats my arm.

"Awe. I've grown fond of you as well. Don't worry. I'll pop in from time to time when I'm free. My number is in your phone so feel free to text me. If I'm not in this realm I'll still get the message."

She says and I nod.

"Ok now let's see it all together."

She snaps her fingers and I walk over to the full length mirror in the corner. I can't help but gasp.

The red dress looks far better than I imagined.

"Red really does look amazing on your brown skin. And that smokey eye screams Come Fuck me now."

"Anya!" I laugh. I turn from side to side and have to admit she's right. The slit on the side of my dress allows my black red bottoms to peek out with every step I take.

The dress is backless and dips dangerously low on my form.

"Just saying if I were into women, you'd be it."

I laugh. I check the clock on the wall...the ball starts in 15 minutes. I'll leave home then. Nothing really happens until later on so being fashionably late is acceptable. Anya teases that I'm just trying to make an entrance.

When it's time for me to leave I pull her in for a hug as I stand outside my car.

"Remember to text me when you get home tonight. I want to hear all about it."

I nod. "Thank you for everything Anya."

She smiles. "Go get em tiger."

And just like that she's gone.

I get into my car and follow the GPS to the coordinates Anya has pre-programed. She also program my home address into my phone so I know how to get back.

It takes me less than 15 minutes before I'm pulling up outside the beautiful house. There are cars everywhere and for a moment I wonder if I should have come on time but oh well.

I park my car and take a moment to breathe. This is it. Going in here will make it all real.

"I can do this. I'm a fucking Original."

I get out of the car, hold my head up high and male my way up the walk way.

Author's Note: Ok so I kinda let this one write itself and I'm actually excited about where it can go. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Here I was one minute writing fanfiction about my favorites and the next I'm waking up to an all too familiar world. I'm here because of a wish. And if that weren't bad enough, I'm not exactly the regular human anymore. I'm Naya Nikolson, an Original.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC which is based off of myself.

Author's Note: Okay, hope you're liking it so far.

Chapter 2.

The doorman eyes me but says nothing as I walk by him. I wanted to make an entrance and boy did I ever. It was subtle to the naked eye but for me it was as if the entire room stopped. The main characters were currently on the dance floor. Caroline and Klaus were the closes and I had to stop from chuckling when Caroline had to clear her throat to get Klaus' attention. He'd been eying me hungrily and also sizing me up. I smirked at him. They weren't the only ones to notice. Many of the mystic fall gang as I liked to call them had taken notice and were whispering amongst themselves. I smiled pleasantly to anyone who dare to meet my eyes. When the song ended and they began to clap, I decided I'd go get a drink. I'd been noticed and now all I had to do was wait.

It didn't take long.

"If I knew this little town had so much to offer I wouldn't have made fun of my brother about it," a voice said behind me. I turned and smirked.

"Is that so?"

He takes my hand and kisses the back of it. He eyes me hungrily.

"Kol Mikaelson. The handsomest of them all. And what might your name be?"

I smile. "Naya Nikolson, pleasure to meet you Mr. Mikaelson."

His grin widens. "Oh please call me Kol. Mr. Mikaeson was my father."

I nod. I can tell he's about to make his move when a hand clamps down on his shoulder.

"Now Kol, you wouldn't be causing any trouble would you?"

Kol's entire face goes blank and he turns to the newcomer. "Don't see how that's any of your business Salvatore." He turns back to me and gives me a half hearted smile. "If you'll excuse me love." I nod. He leaves and now I'm face to face with Damon Salvatore.

 _Oh great._

He gives me his best charming smile but I'm not fooled.

"I'd have noticed a beauty like you in my town."

"I just got into town last night."

He nods. "What brings you here?"

I eye him. "Looking for a fresh start."

He nods but I can tell there is more he wants to say. But then by a miracle he notices something behind me.

"If you'll excuse me, I have a matter to see to."

I nod. I watch as he tries to follow Elena upstairs and I know my time is dwindling down before the champagne spell.

I need to find Elijah. The storyline focused so much on Elena that I'm not really sure where he was at this moment. I slowly make my way through the crowd. My path is suddenly blocked. I look up into the face of none other than Elijah Mikaelson. I feel my heart threatening to beat out of my chest. Everything about him is just as beautiful as I imagined. Then he turns and looks at me. His eyes widen.

"My apologizes. I don't think we've had the pleasure." He holds out his hand and I feel the sparks instantly when I take it and watch as he brings it up to his lips much like Kol did earlier.

"Elijah Mikaelson."

His warm whiskey eyes burn into mine and I'm proud I can get a response that is even and confident. "Naya Nikolson. Nice to meet you, Mr. Mikaelson."

He releases my hand and I miss the contact instantly. He gives me a smile.

"Please. Call me Elijah."

"And call me Naya."

"I must say I thought I knew every vampire in this town. How could I have missed someone as beautiful as you?"

My eyes widen. "How did you know?"

He chuckles. "My little brother has been away for a while and lacks the sharpness but I make it my business to notice these things."

"I just moved to town last night."

He nods. "I see. Let's go somewhere a little more private."

I nod taking his offered arm and allowing him to lead us away from the main room.

We get to a room in the back end of the house that looks to be a library. Once inside he closes the door behind us.

I have to calm myself. But it's difficult to do when he's standing right there. My soulmate.

"What are your intentions while here?" His face has grown serious.

"I just want a fresh start. I'm not looking to start any trouble," I reply honestly.

"Do you know who my family is?"

"The Original vampires," I say. There is no need to lie to him at this point. The more honest I can be the better.

"Good. So you know not to cross us. Make no mistake. You are beautiful but if you cross my family, I will kill you myself." He threatens and I feel the moisture between my legs pool. During his threat he's gotten within my personal space and I'm finding it a little hard to pay attention to his words.

"Do you understand me Ms. Nikolson?" His eyes stare into mine.

"Yes." I whisper.

I can't help but bite my lip when he leans down and whispers near my ear.

"Glad we had this talk...it's always refreshing when I can stimulate a woman such as yourself."

His voice is husky and I can't think of anything I want more than for him to touch me.

I'm just about to say to hell with it and go for it when the door opens. In walks Klaus.

"Oh my brother, I hate to interrupt but it is time for the toast."

I flush in embarrassment as Klaus eyes me up again. Then his words finally sink in. I've run out of time. In a house full of vampires I can't speak now. So I follow the two men out of the room and back to the main room.

I grab a random glass of champagne as we reach the edge of the back of the crowd. Someone designated with The Mikaelson glasses hands one to Klaus and then Elijah.

"Elijah," he turns around in response.

Acting fast I grab the back of Elijah's head and bring his lips down to kiss sends a shiver through my body. He's shocked at first but then he responds. And when he does, its even better than I hoped. His lips are soft yet firm and he's just about to stick his tongue in my mouth when a throat clears. Reluctantly we pull apart and I use that second of confusion to take his glass from him and chug it. He looks embarrassed and also aroused. I hand him my regular glass which he takes without much thought.

"My apologise Elijah. But our family is waiting." Klaus smirks at his brother's discomfort. Elijah still somewhat embarrassed looks to Klaus. "Of course." Then he steals one last glance my way. I watch him disappear into the crowd before ascending onto the staircase with his family.

They all give him knowing glances and I smirk at the Original Witch when she frowns towards Elijah and whispers something to Finn. Then they both look in my direction. I watch in satisfaction as they do their toast. With my job done for the night, I take my leave before anyone else can apporach me.

I'm just about to get into my car when a gust of wind hits me from behind.

"Leaving so soon? You forgot to leave me a slipper to follow."

I turn and grin at Elijah. "I would but see these are red bottoms." I pull my dress back so he can see my shoes better through the slit.

"I see." He replies but then I realize his attention isn't on my shoes but my naked thigh. The slit goes all the way to my hip.

I re-arrange my dress then clear my throat. When he meets my eyes again there is a wild look.

"Forgive me for being so forward."

Before I can figure out what he means I'm pinned to my car and his lips are on mine. He kisses me hungrily and I return in favor. Our tongues dance for dominance. I can only groan when I'm suddenly lifted off the ground and my legs wrap around his waist.

I feel myself getting wet as he grinds against me. His lips pull away from mine and begin kissing the side of my neck. "Stay with me tonight."

I'm so turned on all I can do is nod. A second later I feel his hands on my ass and then we're flashing through the house. When we stop again he throws me on a bed.

I only have a second to breathe before he's on me again. I want this more than anything but I know it wouldn't be right. At least not right now.

His hands begin to slide up my legs and with it my dress. Just as he's about to hook his fingers into my black lace panties I push lightly on his chest.

He freezes.

"Elijah. We can't do this tonight."

He looks into my eyes and he can't hide the disappointment. But ever the gentleman he nods.

"My apologise." He moves to get off of me and I wrap my legs around his waist stopping him.

He looks at me curiously. "No don't apologize. Trust me I want this but I want it to mean something when we go there not just because we both feel this spark."

His gaze softens a little and he runs a hand through my hair. Then he smiles down at me.

"I understand. Stay with me tonight?"

I smile back, leaning up I kiss his lips.

"Absolutely."

Author's Note: Soooooo what did you think?


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Here I was one minute writing fanfiction about my favorites and the next I'm waking up to an all too familiar world. I'm here because of a wish. And if that weren't bad enough, I'm not exactly the regular human anymore. I'm Naya Nikolson, an Original.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC which is based off of myself.

Chapter 3.

The sunlight hit my eyes just as shouting from downstairs reached my ears. I groaned and snuggled further into Elijah. He tightened an arm around me.

"Good morning." He whispered.

I looked into his eyes and smiled.

"Good morning."

He leaned down and gave me a peck on the lips. A shout that sounded like Rebekah reached our ears. Elijah groaned before looking up to the ceiling.

"My goodness they are like children."

I chuckle lightly. "Yeah but they are your children."

He smiles. "Indeed."

I kiss his neck and he closes his eyes. No doubt he feels the sparks as I do. I wait until my lips are just next to his ear then I whisper so low that even an original couldn't hear.

"Your mother is trying to kill you and your siblings."

I gasp a second later when he flips us over . He hovers over me closely while his hand tightens around my throat. He leans in close and whispers.

"What do you know?"

I don't fight him off. I'm not sure how but I know he won't hurt me.

"Just trust me. I'll explain it all to you one day."

His hold losens a little.

I use this as my chance. I push him off of the bed and jump to my feet. He's on his feet again in seconds. Then my back hits the wall and I'm faced with his vamp face. Unknowingly his calls out to mine and I have to fight against the urge to bite him. He's not ready for forever yet.

"Elijah. I have to go." I reign my face back in and so does he. When his fangs and veins are gone I lean up and give him a peck on the lips.

He steps back. "What is it about you that drives me so crazy?"

I chuckle. "That's just what every woman wants to hear."

He shakes his head. "Allow me to accompany you home."

I chuckle. "Oh no sir. You have things to deal with. Remember what I said."

His face goes dark. "Yes. I had my own suspisions but thank you for the warning. Although you will tell me one day how you knew."

His voice leaves no room for argument and I simply nod. He relaxes at that.

The walk of shame from his room to my car was everything I'd expected in a house full of immature originals.

"Oh about time. Its nearly noon. Didn't know you had it in you Lijah." Kol taunts. Elijah does his best to ignore them.

"How come Elijah can do what he pleases and I'm the one being called a harp?" Rebekah whines and I try not to laugh when I remember she spent the night with Damon. Klaus chimes in.

"Well for one. You're my baby sister sleeping with the enemy. And two Elijah's choice in bedmates is so much better."

I chuckle at that. "See you all around."

"Leaving so soon?" Kol ask.

I follow Elijah out the front door.

Elijah slams the door in his face in response. We make it to my car and he opens the driver's side for me. Then I pause.

"Elijah do you smell that?"

One second we're next to my car, the next he flashes me back inside the house. A explosion happens a second later.

The others come running into the foyer.

"Who the hell blew my car up!" I growl. My fangs and veins come out and some of his siblings gasp.

I look to them. "Yes I'm a bloody vampire. Get over it."

"You wouldn't to have met a Damon Salvatore last night would you?" Elijah ask and I look at him.

"Why?"

"Because that was the one scent I smelt before the car exploded."

I feel my blood boil. I take a calming breath then look to the amused Originals.

"Would anyone like to do me the honor of telling me where I can find Damon Salvatore?"

Klaus smirks looking to Rebekah.

"Help the lady out sister."

Rebekah growls before stomping upstairs. "Go fuck yourself."

I shake my head.

"Perhaps now you will allow me the pleasure of taking you home?" Elijah says. I growl but agree. Klaus and Kol wish to go as well. I wonder about their intent but then I realize they are simply bore and are hoping I go after Damon. Elijah realizes this as well because he doesn't argue.

Thankfully I had my purse on me with all my cards and phone so I can give Elijah directions back to my house. When we pull up into the driveway of my two story house Elijah kills the engine.

"I imagined you living in something much more grande," Kol says as he gets out of the backseat. I chuckle.

"I like to remain lowkey."

With little problem I open the front door and walk instead. When I don't hear footsteps following me I look back. The three men are staring at me.

"Would you be so kind as to have your human invite us in?" Elijah ask and I frown.

"I don't have a human. My name is on the deed."

"That's not possible. You are a vampire, yes?" Klaus ask and I nod.

Elijah looks lost in thought for a moment before he finally speaks.

"Try inviting us in."

"Elijah, Klaus, and Kol please come inside."

A second later they walk through the door without any issue. This only makes things more confusing.

"How can that be? You're avampire. You can't keep out other vampires." Kol says.

"I'm not sure. I haven't run into this problem before."

"This may require some research at a later date. For now brothers, we have a problem."

Elijah says as I motion for them to have a seat in my living room. The space is very modern all silver, white and grey. It's nothing like the outside of the house. The three men have a seat.

I look between the three and sigh.

"Okay. Don't ask me how but I know that Esther is trying to kill you."

Kol laughs. "Good one. Why would our mother want to kill us?"

"Because she and Finn don't think vampires should exist anymore. I can't tell you how but I know she used the blood of some dark haired girl last night to bind you all together. So if one dies, you all die."

Klaus jumps to his feet.

"And you are sure of this? You believe her brother?" He looks to Elijah who has remained silent. Elijah looks to me then nods at Klaus. "Yes."

"Well then, I guess I'll have to kill our mother again," Klaus growls.

He storms out of the house with Kol on his trails. I hear them mumble something about needing a drink. Once they are gone, I look at Elijah. He's staring at me.

"I'm sure you want to freshen up. I'd like your help with my mother and brother."

I smile. "Sure. Make yourself at home while I hop in the shower."

I flash to my room. Thanks to Anya and all the new stylish clothes in my closet I find an outfit to wear without any problems. Speaking of…

I check my phone and cringe. She called me and texted me.

I open the text and laugh.

 _You must be screwing him right now. Call me tomorrow when you get a chance to catch your breath._

Shaking my head I put my phone down and head to the shower.

When I get out, I wrap a big fluffy towel around myself and make my way down the hall to my room. I nearly drop the towel when Elijah appears infront of me a second later just as I reach my room door. His eyes look wild again and I take a step into my room.

"Elijah?"

He growls.

"Is that you?"

He takes a step into the room and I take one back.

"Is what me?"

He takes another step. The veins under his eyes are the only indication of what he's feeling.

"That delicious aroma."

I know our connection is deep but he shouldn't be acting like this. Something is wrong.

"Elijah. Listen to me. I think your mother has done something to you. To keep you out of the way."

He chuckles darkly. "Well I won't complain if so. You smell mouth watering."

He flashes at me and I find myself against a wall. I fight him off as best I can without dropping my towel.

I manage to get away from him. I grab my clothes off of the bed and flash away. I make it into the basement and lock the door. It won't hold against him but it gives me the seconds I need to put on some clothes. I just get the dress on when the bsement door flies off the hinge. I back away as he comes down the stairs.

"Why do you run from me? This will be an enjoyable experience for us both I promise."

I step to the side and evade his hands as he reaches for me.

"Elijah. Please. This isn't like you. Listen to me. Something must be wrong with your siblings. She wouldn't do this unless she's making a move on them now. You have to snap out of it."

He lunges for me again and this time I have no choice. I side step him then grab the sides of his face and twist. He drops to the floor. I feel bad but I have to help the others. I flash upstairs, grab phone and head for the Grill. If anything goes like on the show Klaus and Kol should be there.

I see Klaus sitting on a bench a little ways off with Caroline but I follow the sound coming from the alley. Damon is just about to stake Kol. I rip the stake from his hand. Then before he can blink my hand is in his chest.

He looks at me wide eyed. "Well...guess you're not so human after all."

I growl. "Yes and blowing up my car was the best way to find out?"

I tighten my grip on his heart and his face contorts in pain. I look past him to Kol who has snapped Stefan's neck.

"Are you okay?"

He brushes himself off and gives me a smile.

"Never better love."

He comes to stand beside me just as Klaus appears in the alley.

Before Klaus can make some smart remark Elijah appears in the alley as well. I take my hand out of Damon's chest. I eye the vamp. "If they die tonight...there will not be a safe place in the world for you or your little doppleganger."

He nods "Noted." Then flashes away.

Elijah takes a step towards me and I take one back. He holds his hands up in peace.

"I'm fine. Whatever she did to me must have broken when you snapped my neck."

I search his eyes and sure enough they lack the wildness they held earlier. I relax.

"What the hell is going on?" Kol ask.

"We think your mother is trying to take you out now. And since I drank Elijah's champagne she made him blood thirsty for me as punishment for meddling."

Klaus' phone rings. He reads the text then looks to us.

"The woods. Rebekah is there now. She says mother and Finn are there."

We reach the clearing just as Finn kneels before his mother.

They stop to look at us. A wall of fire prevents them from getting to their mother and brother. She tells them how they all shouldn't exist. Unknowingly to her. I step into the circle behind her. When she turns around it's too late. My fangs are in her neck and I remember just how hungry I am. With her concentration broken the flames disappear and the others grab Finn.

I drink for sometime then I go to snap her neck but Klaus stops me.

"Trying to steal my spotlight?"

I hand the weakened woman over to him and she pleads with him to understand. I watch in fascination as he rips her heart out. Finn screams but Elijah snaps his neck.

"Well...I think I'll head home now." I go to flash away but Klaus' hand on my arm stops me. His face is stern.

"Not so fast. You may have your secrets but I do demand to know one thing now. How did you over power Elijah and just how old are you?"

"I'm an Original."

Author's Note: Uh oh. Cat's out of the bag now.


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Here I was one minute writing fanfiction about my favorites and the next I'm waking up to an all too familiar world. I'm here because of a wish. And if that weren't bad enough, I'm not exactly the regular human anymore. I'm Naya Nikolson, an Original.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my Oc

A/N: Thank you for the feed back and follows! This story was done on a whim. I'm glad you all are enjoying it. I know the concept has been done a few times so thanks for hanging in there and giving mine a try. Enjoy!

Chapter 4.

I was proud of myself with the explaination I came up with. I told them that I was granted a wish by a deity that made me an Original. Why she granted my wish out of all the people in the world, I told them that my reasons were pure and my own to tell in due time. I looked around at each of the Mikaelsons. Rebekah and Kol both stared at me as if I were some alien. Klaus looked at me as if I were some shiny new toy, and Elijah looked betrayed and confused. I wanted nothing more than to go to him and explain everything but I knew I couldn't. I just hope he understood. It was Klaus who finally broke the silence.

"So you're like us, only you can't be killed with white oak or magic?"

I nodded.

"So you mean to tell me that you show up basically invincible during a time when our family is at war with Elena and her beloved Salvatore brothers and you expect us to believe you aren't here to kill us?" Rebekah scouffed. I sighed.

"Think what you want but if I were here to do any of you any harm I would have done it by now or better yet I could have let Esther kill you!"

"Let's say you don't have any ill will towards us...what could you possibly want from us?" Klaus ask. I take a chance to look Elijah's way. He's staring at me with an blank expression.

I look back to Klaus quickly hoping no one noticed but I was not so lucky. Kol lets out a chuckle.

"Oh this is rich. You helped us because your heart yearns for Elijah."

"As I said my reasons are my own," I growl. I stand off of the couch and cross my arms.

"If I were working against you , do you really think Damon Salvatore would have pissed me off by blowing up my car?!"

When no one answers, I grab my bag.

"You know what...I save you sorry lot and this is the gratitude I get? I'm going home."

I flash out of the room and head home.

I knew to expect it from all the times I'd watched them on tv but living it was something completely different.

I 'd just closed my front door behind me and nearly jumped out of my skin when I saw Anya waiting for me.

"Don't do that Anya!"

"Sorry but I wanted to know how things have been and you never returned my calls." She chuckled. I nodded my head and she followed me upstairs. Once we were in my room I sat down on the side of the bed as my friend sat in my desk chair.

"Well, I saved the Mikaelsons from their mother. She's gone...forever so she won't be a problem later on when they move to New Orleans, if they even move to New Orleans. I hope they do, I don't really wanna stick around this town longer than the necessary time."

"Yeah a change of scenery is always good. Now because you're here and have been meddling somethings will speed up and somethings have to remain the same."

I frowned at that. "Like what?"

"Well I hate to tell you but the higher ups say you have to be benched a few times so things flow as they should at least until you and Elijah share blood," her apologetic look makes me nervous.

"Anya what do you mean by benched?"

"It won't be for long and just remember, it was not a dream."

"Anya what do you mean?"

My friend doesn't reply. She reaches out and touches my forehead and everything goes black.

When I wake up again I'm home. And I don't mean my new home. I'm back in the real world. Had it all been a detailed dream?

I rubbed my eyes as the sound of the busy city outside reached my ears. I couldn't hear any better than the average human.

"Damn. That was one hell of a dream."

I checked my clock, I had to be at work in a hour. Hoping up I ran to get in the shower. Maybe the warm water would wash off my sluggish confused thoughts.

 _I'd really thought I was an Original. I really have to stop watching tv before I went to bed._

My day went by like normal. I did my best to forget about my vivid dream. But the more I repressed the stronger the urge was to watch the Vampire Diaries. So when I got home that night I pulled out my box sets and found the episode that would have taken place after the siblings defeated Esther.

A shiver ran through me as I pressed play. Right away I knew something was wrong. Instead of the plot lines I practically knew in my sleep, Elijah was beating the living shit out of Damon demanding to know something. I listened to the conversation between them wide eyed. Kol had stuck around instead of leaving to harass Jeremy like the last time. But none of this is what shocked me the most. It was the words that came past Damon's bruised lips.

" _I don't know where the lovely Ms. Naya is. Last I saw she was running off into the sunset with you."_

"What the fuck!"

My heart began to race. _It hadn't been a dream. That's what Anya had said before I woke up back here._

I'd been benched. But for how long? Maybe the answer was in the dvd's. So that's what I did. I binge watched. Many things were the same but some weren't.

I watched it all… Elena killing Kol, Silas, Jeremy's death, Elena's lost of humanity, Klaus and Caroline getting close yet Caroline still rejecting him and chasing him off into the arms of Hayley, (Well guess Baby Hope is coming.), Elijah leaving and his thoughtless kills, then finally Klaus and his clan packing up and going to New Orleans because of the witches.

I only took breaks in my binging to shower, use the bathroom, and grab some food every few hours. My eyes burned from lack of sleep but I couldn't stop. Something was going on.

I went to play the first season of the Originals and got to the time where Klaus had just begun plotting against Marcel and used Elijah's body as a barganning chip by handing him over to Marcel. The dvd's went blank after that. I frowned when a voice spoke behind me. I jumped.

"Finally you're all caught up!"

I looked at the woman in shock. "Anya! You're real?!"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes silly. I told you to remember it wasn't a dream. Now you're all caught up you can go back. I'm sure Elijah misses you and you don't want that mother wolf to get her claws in him do you?"

I growled at that. My eyes widen. _I'd growled._ She chuckled.

"Good you're already reverting back right on time. Shall we get you to New Orleans?" She walked around the couch and grabbed my hand.

When I blinked again I was in a very nice apartment. Much more charming than the house I'd awoken in the first time. My abilities were back. I could hear a child bouncing a ball probably 5 blocks over.

I looked around the bedroom as Anya appeared again.

"Okay, so Welcome to New Orleans! This is your place. You're not too far from their home but at the moment Marcel is occupying it. I've programmed driving directions to their plantation home where they are staying at the moment. All your clothes plus some new pieces to fit with the trends have been put in your closet. All your cards are all still active. You have black Audi waiting for you in the parking garage." I nodded as she spoke. Then she reached into her pocket and handed me my wallet, car keys, and a newer looking cellphone.

"All your contacts have transferred over. Good luck now you've been through this once. Don't be alarmed if I have to bench you again. ANy questions?"

"Anya...these benching sessions will I ever have warning so Elijah won't worry?"

She looked at me with remorse. "Unfortunately no. I won't even know until you do something that changes things and requires some adjustments to stay on track. Now what are you waiting for. Get dressed and go get your man and don't forget to text me this time."

With that she was gone.

I took a quick shower and found an outfit amongst the sea of clothes in my walk in closet. I eyed myself in the mirror. I wanted to be sexy yet sensible at the same time.

A pair of white jeans, black ankle boots, a blood red sheer blouse and my black leather jacket topped with some red lipstick and a smokey eye and I felt confident. I'd left my dark hair down over my shoulders. Grabbing a new black purse out of my closet I tossed all my essentials inside and headed for the door. My condo it seemed was on the higher floors because I had to take an elevator down to the parking garage.

After some wondering I gave up and hit the panic button and then found my black beauty waiting for me. Silencing her, I unlocked the car and climbed in. I wasn't one to be obsessed with cars but she purred so nicely when I started her and I was still a little bitter over the original black beauty being blown up.

I turned on the GPS and sure enough the plantation address was programmed. I pulled out of the parking space and smiled.

Klaus POV

I already regretted handing Elijah over but Marcel couldn't really hurt him could he? My brother would understand. Now if only I could get these hens in this bloody hen house to understand the same.

I'd just explained as much to both the SheWolf and my dear sister when I heard the sound of an engine pull up in the yard.

I didn't have to question the newcomer because a few seconds later a sight I never thought i'd see again burst through the front door.

And my goodness she was a vision.

"Where the hell is Elijah!"

NAYA POV

I know I shouldn't have just burst into the house but on the ride over I'd gotten so worked up. I knew that Klaus was going to dagger Elijah it was how things went but it didn't stop my emotions from rising. He was my mate. So when I entered the house I ignored the two women and stared directly at Klaus. "Where the hell is Elijah!" I growled allowing my features to change.

He looked stunned to see me. Then he did the unexpected. He grinned.

"Well well well...if I'd known daggering Elijah would bring you out of hiding I would have done it long ago. You're just in time sweetheart, I was just about to plot a hostile takeover. Wanna help?"

I couldn't help but chuckle. "You really are unbelievable."

He grinned again this time his dimples coming forth. "So I take that as a yes then?"

Before I could respond I found myself against a wall staring into a very angry Rebekah.

"Where have you been?! Elijah was torn up when you vanished. He looked everywhere for you!"

I shoved her away with little trouble. Straightening my clothes I looked to her a sighed.

"I was indisposed. I came back as soon as I could."

I could tell none of them were satisfied with the answer but knew better than to push.

"Um, excuse me but who the hell is this?" Hayley growled. Klaus chuckled.

"She's the reason why you can say goodbye to any ideas of you and my brother."

The pregnant woman blushed at that. She looked everywhere but in my eyes. I smirked at that.

 _Good. You may have had him in another reality but he's mine this time around._

"Speaking of which. Where is he?" I ask already knowing the answer but need Klaus to tell me.

He sighs "Like I told these two, I handed him over to Marcel as a peace offering."

I nod calmy then I notice all eyes are on me.

"What?"

"Aren't you going to berate me about it?" Klaus asks.

"Nah, Am I pissed? Yes. But its of little consequence now. That's a argument between you and Elijah. Now point me in the direction of this Marcel." I finished. Klaus grinned that psycho one again and I sighed. I already regretted wearing white. Surely nothing but blood and death would come from one of those looks.

"Oh love I thought you'd never ask. See I'm looking to over throw Marcel and take back my city. I'd like your help and in exchange we get my brother back safe and sound. Now I was going to scheme a little but with you here...why not go for brute force."

I thought it over. That would change alot. But on the other hand I didn't want to wait for Elijah to free himself from Davina and Marcel.

"Fine. Let's get this show on the road." I agreed.

"Wait a second. I'm still lost. Just who are you?" Hayley speaks again.

I throw the Shewolf a small smile. "I'm Naya, Elijah's girlfriend."

I take great satisfaction at the shock and dissapointment on her face. Then she does something unexpected. She extends her hand. "Hayley...Klaus' baby momma."

I chuckle shaking her hand. "You poor thing."

She laughs as well.

A throat clears and we turn to Rebekah.

"Well now that you two have met can we get to the part of saving Elijah. You're invincible this shouldn't take long."

I nod and ignore the question in Hayley's eyes. There will be time for that later.

"Okay kiddies. Let's go."

MARCEL POV

I'm just about to have another drink and try my luck with Cami again when the doors to the bar burst open. I compel Cami to go out the back and go home and to forget she worked tonight. Anger rises when I see who it is.

"Klaus. Breaking down the door, not cool. I don't like it when people break my things."

A second later a blur flashes around the room and my guys begin to drop around me. About five are dead on the floor before the blur stops next to Klaus. She looks like an avenging angel one I've never seen before. She has a smirk on her face as she stares in my direction. Blood drips from her hands.

I look to Klaus for answers. He's smirking.

"Marcel, I'm afraid I was hastey in handing over Elijah. You see this little one here isn't very comfortable with our arrangement, and although you and I have history I'm afraid my friend here isn't one to cross. Not even for you."

I frown.

"And does the lady have a name?"

"Your worst nightmare if you don't give me Lijah." She growled.

I think it over. She may be strong but she's no Original and Klaus can't fight all of us off and keep her safe.

I lunge for her and a second later I gasp. I'm infront of her but instead of my hand around her throat, her hand is in my chest squeezing my heart. I stare at her.

"Give me Elijah." She growls. I can tell this is my final warning. I look to Klaus. He raises an eyebrow. _Where the hell did he get her from?_

"Okay," I gasp out.

NAYA POV

I remember from my original set of memories of this moment when Rebekah found Elijah and Davina wiped her memory. To make sure Marcel and his witch didn't mojo any of the others I forced Klaus to go home. I promised Elijah and I would be on soon. He didn't look pleased about it but something in my eyes must have forced him to trust me.

Marcel guided me upstairs into the actic of a church and just as I expected there stood Davina. And beyond her was Elijah. She looked to Marcel for an answer as I walked around her and over to Elijah. She had the coffin closed. I opened it.

"You've seen him but see you've also seen my girl here and I can't allow that. I don't know who you are but now you can rest easy knowing he's fine. Davina. Do your thing." Marcel ordered.

I looked to the pair and watched with amusement as the young witch tried to work her magic on me, no doubt trying to throw me out of the window. I chuckled.

"Nice try."

I blurred over and snapped Marcel's neck. Ignoring Davina's scream I made my way back to Elijah. I'd never tried to lift something as heavy as an entire coffin let alone with someone in it but it was implied that I had enough strength to. If Damon could do it when he took them from the witch house then so could I. I closed it up and was pleasantly surprised when I lifted it with ease. It was like picking up a textbook.

"What are you?" Davina asked. I smirked.

"Someone that should never be crossed. Remember that and remind your friend when he wakes. It was nice meeting you Davina."

I ran from the room with Elijah carefully balanced in the coffin on my shoulder.

I managed to get the coffin safely inside the living room of the plantation house and settled on the ground when footsteps began to enter the room.

"Oh thank goodness, you may not be so bad after all," Rebekah said moving around me to open the open fully. Elijah lay inside. Without hesitation she pulled the dagger out. She looked at the dagger then me.

"There don't work on you?" I shook my head. She handed it over to me and I looked at her in surprise. She shrugged. "I'd rather you hang on to it. Klaus would get his ass kicked trying to take it from you."

I nodded.

The hybrid in question came in along with Hayley at that moment.

"Well done. Did Marcel try anything?"

I looked to Klaus. "He has a witch in an actic in a church that had Elijah hidden. She tried to wipe my memory and kick me out but magic doesn't work on me so imagine her shock when I snapped Marcel's neck and walked out with Elijah."

"A witch? Did this witch have a name?"

"Davina."

Klaus nodded. "So that's how he controls the witches. With the missing harvest girl. Good work love. I do hope you plan to stick around this time."

"Yes. I hope you will as well."

I froze at that voice. My heart began to race. I ignored the mirth dancing in Klaus' eyes and turned around. Even in a ruined suit, he still looked amazing.

"Elijah." I whispered. A second later I was in his arms. He pulled me in for a kiss. He poured all his feelings into it. His hurt, anger, desire, and longing. His tongue plundered my own for dominance. It was only with the sound of someone clearing their throat did reality come crashing around us. I blushed as I stepped away from him.

"We have more important things to worry about than you two sucking face like teenagers." Rebekah growled. I opened my mouth to respond but was stopped by the feel of Elijah's arm around my waist. I sighed. He felt sturdy against my back.

A second later we were gone from the room and in the middle of a bedroom that I knew somehow was Elijah's.

He let me go to close the door. When he turned back to me his eyes were soft.

"You came for me."

I nodded. He closed the distance between us. His hand touched my cheek. "I looked for you."

I covered his hand with my own and leaned into his touch. My eyes staring into his.

"I wouldn't have left if I had a choice. There may come times when I have to leave again but just know it is not by choice and I will always find my way back to you."

His eyes searched mine then he nodded.

A second later I was in his arms. The kiss was tender. Nothing like any of the previous ones and it made me melt. Had he not put his arms around me my legs would have given out.

A knock at the door made us reluctantly pull apart.

Never taking his eyes off of me, he called out. "Come in."

The door opened and Klaus waltzed in.

"I hope I wasn't interrupting anything but it seems you've become public enemy number one love. Meaning we need to get Hayley somewhere safe in the bayou and go after Marcel now before he can hatch any ideas."

I nodded. Then I remembered the last time Marcel plotted against Klaus and grinned. Klaus had been alone when Marcel ambushed him with the help of Rebekah.

"Let's get some blood in you Elijah then go overthrow the king."

I gave Elijah a peck on the lips which caused him to smirk. "Indeed. I am feeling a bit peckish." He then looked to Klaus, his face darkening. "Don't think you and i won't have a conversation when this is all over Niklaus."

Klaus nodded looking somber before a grin broke out on his face.

"Okay then. Anyone up for a little bloodshed?"

Author's Note: Okay so this is a little lengthy. Reviews are greatly appreciated. I started writing and the chapter just kind of got away from me.


	5. Chapter 5

NAYA POV

Klaus breezed into the crowd of vampires without a care in the world. Elijah and myself stayed back just in the doorway out of site. Rebekah had wanted to come but was finally convinced by Elijah to stay behind and look after Hayley.

My hand brushed against Elijah's as he focused on the spectacle his brother was making.

"Jeez I can practically hear the arrogance in his voice," I whispered as Elijah took my hand in his and looked at me. The spark like always made me shiver a little. His soulful eyes stared into mine as amusement burned in them. Before he could say anything else Klaus' voice reached us again.

" _Whoever picks up this coin gets to live...now which one of you magnificant bastards wants to join me?"_

" _Anyone wants that coin, plead allegiance to Klaus...take it now, go ahead, the choice is yours,"_ Marcel's voice replied. I turned to Elijah and he shook his head nodding.

"I'll try not to have too much fun," I laugh before giving him a peck on the lips. A second later I was standing next to Klaus who turned to me grinning. It gave me some pleasure to see Marcel's eyes widen.

"Am I too late for the party?" I ask. Klaus chuckles darkly.

"No love, you're just in time."

I look around a notice that some of the vamps look nervous at my arrival. _As they should._

Marcel speaks then. "Listen I have no issues with you. You leave now and don't get hurt. I'm sure Elijah wouldn't like that very much if you did."

Before I can answer a vampire drops dead behind us. Standing in his place is Elijah holding a bleeding heart. His eyes are cold as he stares at Marcel.

"And who pray tell is going to hurt her Marcel?" He takes a step closer… "You?"

I grin at him then look back to Klaus. He's practically bouncing with energy.

Marcel looks at Elijah, me then finally Klaus.

"Take them."

Everyone blurs into action and I start ripping out hearts faster than I can keep count. Elijah is making his way through his own share of bodies as well. I chance a glance in Klaus' direction that he's some how managed to be dragged off in in chains. I feel my blood boiling. He was a pain in the ass but he was one of mine. A pulse of energy ripped through my body as my veins and fangs descended. I marched right through the crowd and yanked a female vampire currently stabbing him with a knife by the hair and threw her to the ground. She jumped to her feet and came at me only I was faster and had her heart in my hand before she could blink. The vampires surrounding Klaus seemed hesitant at who to attack first. They no doubt saw me as the weaker of the two of us. The curly haired male that Marcel seemed to favor was attacking Klaus while two bigger vampires came at me. I lost track of Klaus for a second as I took on the two in front of me. One of them did get a nasty kick to my ribs in which I retaliated by ripping his head from his body and taking the heart of the second one. Klaus came into view again just in time for me to watch him raise his head and stare back at the stupid vamps. His black and yellow hybrid eyes something to behold. I wanted to laugh at the scared expression on most of their faces. He easily broke free and began killing more vampires right and left.

Seeing that he had things under control, I made my way back to where I'd left Elijah. What I saw made my heart stop. Marcel had a white oak dagger at Elijah's heart. It took four of his men to hold Elijah down as he held the white oak to near his heart.

My eyes met Elijah's. To anyone else it looked like anger but to me I saw the hints of fear too. And his fear caused a rage I never knew I could feel. Everything was nothing but red as I looked at Marcel who was focused on Klaus.

"Hey Klaus might wanna stop on killing my guys."

Klaus stopped at the sight of Elijah.

Marcel smirked and I wanted nothing more than to end him.

"Good. Now this is how things are gonna go...see I got this tip about the white oak from a nice guy in Mystic Falls. You're going to leave and I'm going to dagger Elijah and keep him here as an insurance policy that you'll never return to my city."

Klaus' eyes narrowed at Marcel then he glanced in my direction. I was practically shaking in rage. It was amazing how in that moment I knew exactly what Klaus was thinking. I gave him a curt nod in return. He looked back to Marcel.

"See that's a hell of a plan Marcel, really I give you props for coming up with it. You're banking on my love for my brother over my desire to be King again. Because my right hand man is at your mercy."

While he held Marcel's attention I caught Elijah's eyes I silently assured him everything would be okay. There was no way in hell I would see him in a box for eternity or dead. Marcel spoke again.

"Well yeah and what's even better is that I know you're going to give in Klaus."

Klaus chuckled.

"See the thing about threatening my right hand man…you forgot something."

Marcel looked at Klaus wearily. "And what's that?"

Everyone gasped in shock. A second later Marcel dropped to the floor dead.

I stood behind him with his heart in my hand. I licked the artery and grinned at the shocked vampires.

"Never take your eyes off the left hand," I finished for Klaus. The hybrid gave me a nod then grinned to the rest of the room as I pulled Elijah into my arms. The vampires holding him scurried away.

I whispered into his ear. "You are never leaving my side again."

In response he kissed my cheek. Then whispered back. "I shall do my best, sweetheart."

I stepped back and allowed Elijah to retrieve the white oak stake and tuck it away into his suit coat.

I turned back to Klaus just in time to see him demanding that the vampires pledge their allegiance or be executed. As expected the remaining ones bowed their heads. The curly haired one stared at Klaus with so much hatred that I couldn't let it go. He was a problem I did not want to deal with again.

Before Klaus could finish his speech, I flashed over to Diego and gave him a hard look. He met mines challengingly and that's all the confirmation I needed. My hand broke through his body cavity and snatched the organ out. He collapsed to the floor and I ignored the cries from some of the others.

"Make no mistake...when you pledge your loyalty to Klaus, you pledge your loyalty to the entire clan and if you are thinking of conspiring on some revenge trip I suggest you pack your shit and get the hell out of New Orleans. Klaus is King in this city now. Your leader is dead! If you have an issue with me or a death wish please feel free to try me. Now get the hell out of here and spread the word!" I growled. They all looked to Klaus which was a good sign. He nodded and they all raced out. Once the compound was empty save for the bodies everywhere Klaus clapped, a grin still in place as Elijah made his way over to pull me into his arms.

"Remind me to never piss you off," he said. I chuckled grabbing his chin. "Don't worry, your punishment would be far more enjoyable." He smirked.

Klaus cleared his throat. "That was a hell of a performance. I actually like the idea of you as my left hand woman."

I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah well don't get all mushy on me Klaus, I just didn't want to deal with him later. His anger was practically an entity of itself. Now show me around our palace."

Klaus continued to give me that stupid grin and Elijah smiled next to me.

Author's Note: Hope you liked it! Not that long of an update and I know I killed Marcel. I just never understood why it was so hard for the Originals to get rid of him the first season. ANyway, please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Hey all I'm so glad you like where I'm taking this story. Please keep up with the follows and reviews.

Chapter 6

Being an Original had its perks. It took a few days but the Original clan moved back into their home now that Marcel was no more. The locals were still a little bitter about the change in Kings but for now they were all falling in line. Though I did note that a few were missing which meant they probably skipped town.

Klaus still hadn't decided what to do with Davina yet. I knew that she would mean a great deal to Kol. Could I rob him of that happiness by letting something happen to her?

And it wasn't like she was a bad person. Personally I liked her fire for standing up for what she believed in especially being so young. Elijah and I went to see her last night and convinced her to stay hidden and that as long as she stayed no harm would come to her. She didn't take Marcel's death very well and I'm pretty sure if I weren't magic proof I'd have been in trouble.

There was so many challenges ahead. I really needed to sit down and write some of them out. I poured a second cup of coffee just as Hayley walked into the kitchen. She looked a little surprised to see me. I couldn't blame her. It was 4 am.

"Couldn't sleep?" She asked as she made her way over to the refrigerator which now had food. It had taken Rebekah scolding Klaus for him to have someone full stock the kitchen.

I took a sip of my coffee and shrugged. "Had a lot on my mind. What about you?"

She turned back to the counter with a hand full of ingredients to make a sandwich. "Pregnancy cravings."

I chuckled. "How's that going?"

She began putting her sandwich together but stop to throw me a small smile.

"Which part? Being the baby mama of the most hated creature in existence or the pregnancy symptoms?"

I feigned shock. "Hayley...I didn't know you were my baby mama."

She looked at me for a second then chuckled.

"I don't think you're the most hated just yet."

"Yeah? I think the vampires of this city would say otherwise," I replied as I snatched a cookie from the jar on the counter.

I popped it into my mouth and moaned after the first bite. _Sugar Cookies mmmm_

In the midst of my little moment I'd closed my eyes and when I opened them I nearly choked on the cookie.

Standing across the counter directly in front of me was a high amused Rebekah.

"Rebekah! Jeez a little warning next time!" I growled reaching for another cookie. She chuckled.

"Sorry, didn't want to interrupt your little moment. At first I wasn't sure if you were in here making out with Elijah or something along those disturbing lines but then I heard Hayley laughing and knew the coast was clear."

"Hey don't knock it till you try them."

Accepting the challenge. The blonde original reached into the jar and grabbed a cookie. She took a bite before her eyes widen.

I smirked. "Exactly."

"Damn they are good," she replied taking another bite. A comfortable silence settled on the room amongst the three of us. Who would have thought I'd be in New Orleans in the Mikealson kitchen nevertheless. It still felt unreal at times.

Hayley took a bite of her sandwich before breaking the silence.

"So you two are some of Klaus' favorite people...what do you think are my chances he'll let me go into the bayou today?"

"No chance in hell."

"Why the bloody hell would you want to go out there?"

Rebekah and I answered at the same time. Hayley shrugged.

"I think my family pack is out there. A wolf was following me the other night when I was there hiding while you guys handled the Marcel issue. And I think that I need to go out there and get answers."

I smiled at that. It was good that she was still getting answer.

"Also there was this guy...he didn't stick around long because he must have heard Rebekah coming but he was kinda hot," she continued. I chuckled at that. Rebekah rolled her eyes playfully. Maybe she could fully give her heart Jackson this time if Elijah was off the market.

"Hay, if you wanna go out there looking for answers or to meet hot werewolf men," I smirked, she rolled her eyes at that. But let me continue. "I'll back you up when you ask Klaus."

Rebekah nodded that she would as well. Hayley gave us both a grateful smile before continuing to eat.

Rebekah grabbed another cookie and made her way over to the refrigerator. Grabbing a bag of blood she nuked it in the microwave. Then proceeded to pour it into a cup then dipped her cookie in it.

I watched in fascinated horror.

"Ew Bekah what the hell?"

She took another bite then looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Don't knock it till you try it."

She slid the mug of blood my way and set me with a pointed look.

Reluctantly I grabbed another cookie and dipped it into the blood then took a bite.

My eyes widen for a second then I turned to her.

"Holy shit that's good."

A genuine smile broke out across her face "See! Now give me my blood back."

I laughed handing her the mug.

"What on earth are you three doing up at this hour?"

We turned to see Elijah and Klaus standing in the doorway with amused looks on their faces.

The three of us stared like deers in headlights.

Elijah walked over to me wrapping his arms around my waist. His neck rested in the crook of my neck. I held my blood soaked cookie up to his lips and he took a bite.

His face was unreadable for a moment as he chewed. Then a second later he grinned.

"That was delicious."

I chuckled patting his hand around my waist. "I know. But you can't have anymore."

He scuffed before he snatched it from me and dashed to the other side of the kitchen.

His eyes twinkled in mischief.

"Elijah Mikaelson...don't you dare."

In response he popped the rest of the cookie into his mouth and chewed.

The others snickered.

I went to lung for him when Klaus spoke.

"Oh dear. It seems there is only one cookie left. It's only fair that I get it seeing as everyone else has eaten them all and they were my cookies to begin with."

My jaw dropped as I looked at him.

"You can't be serious! Klaus come on! You can get more!" I whined. My cries went unheard as a second later he dipped the cookie into the mug and took a hefty bite.

I glared at him as he tried not to laugh in between bites. Then my eyes turned back to Elijah. He gave me his best innocent face.

"Run suit man," I growled. Rebekah and Hayley laughed as a second later he flashed out of the room. His laughter resonating behind him.

I looked at the others and glared before blurring after him. Just as I got almost out of earshot, I heard Hayley address Klaus.

" _So Klaus...I have something to ask you."_

I smirked to myself as I followed the sound of Elijah's feet. I'm sure that conversation wasn't going to go well. I'd have to hear about it later once I dealt with a certain someone. I stopped at the top of the stairs when all went silent. He was hiding.

"Come out and face me like a man you cookie snatcher!"

Just as I was about to start checking the rooms one at a time a hand wrapped around my waist and I was suddenly blurred into our bedroom. My back hit the door and a second later Elijah's lips were on mine.

I gave in to the sensation for a moment until I remembered why I was chasing him.

I pulled back slowly and pouted. His whiskey colored eyes stared into mine.

"You ate my cookie."

The twinkle from earlier returned to his as he placed a chaste kiss on my lips.

"I apologize my love. I'll get you a jar of fresh ones all for you tomorrow."

I pretended to think it over before sighing dramatically. "Fineeee. I forgive you."

I grinned as he leaned down to kiss me . We jumped apart at the sound of yelling.

" _Hayley has pregnancy made you completely insane?! I forbid you from going to the bayou."_

" _I'm a grown as woman! You don't tell me what to do!"_

"This isn't going to end well for your brother," I whispered. Elijah nodded as we listened.

A second later there was the sound of glass breaking followed by a string of curses from Klaus. I giggled looking at Elijah.

" _Hayley! Stop hitting Nik!"_ A second later another loud crash reached us.

"Shall we go rescue him?" I asked. Elijah rolled his eyes but nodded.

"It wouldn't kill him to get house broken."

My eyes widened. I chuckled "Elijah did you just make a joke?"

He smirked gently moving me aside to open the door. "I have no clue what you mean." I shook my head as I followed him out of the room.

Author's Note: I know not much action but I really wanted to build some dynamics. Please review let me know what you think


	7. Chapter 7

I duck another hit and return it with one of my own to Elijah's stomach. He barely let's out a grunt.

"Oh come on! I've seen you rip the heart out of countless vampires without breaking a sweat and you mean to tell me you've been reduced to these pathetic girly hits?" Klaus shouts from the across the room.

Elijah swings at me again and I block his hit before shoving him away. He looks to Klaus and grins.

"Brother. Try not to anger her further. After all, you are up next to spar with her," Elijah says. Klaus chuckles.

I glare at him and Elijah uses my distraction to his advantage. One second I'm standing the next the wind is knocked out of me and I'm pent to the floor, his hand around my throat.

"Ugh! You cheated!" I growl half heartily. He kisses me on my forehead before moving to his feet and holding a hand out for me.

"Next time focus on me and I won't have a chance to cheat," Elijah chuckles as he pulls me to my feet.

"Yeah, yeah," I say kissing him on the cheek. "Now, if you'll excuse me…" I say before blurring over to Klaus. He looks amused as I pin him to the wall with my hand around his throat.

"Ready to play in the big boy league , love?" He laughs. A second later he goes flying across the room and hits the wall hard. He's only down for a second before he's back in front of me with a split lip grinning like a mad man.

"Well that's more like it...let's see what you can do when the training wheels are off," he says before lunging for me.

I barely feel the wall as it gives under my weight, but I do hear the plaster crack as I scramble to my feet.

I dust off some of the rubble and glare at the original hybrid. He makes a come hither motion and I lung at him.

For the next hour or so our session continues with short lived victories on both sides. Both Klaus' shirt and mine are bloody before finally we call it quits.

Sometime during our fighting, Elijah cleaned up and grabbed some bottles of water. He tosses one at Klaus and hands me the other. I try to slow my breathing down as the adrenline wears off.

The sound of clicking heels is the only warning before her voice pierces the air.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?!"

"Oh Rebekah, perfect timing. We were just finishing up." I laugh.

"Why do you both look like you've had your hearts ripped out?!" She yells. I flinch at the volume.

"We were just sparring and a hand or two may have come in contact with a heart. But as you can see both our hearts are firmly in place," Klaus explains cheerfully. She looks from her brothers then to me and groans.

"Don't tell me you two are becoming friends," she pleads.

"Wouldn't that be a horror show," Elijah jokes. We all chuckle at that. I stick my tongue out Elijah before walking over and throwing my arm around Klaus' shoulder. His eyes shine with amusement.

"Come on best friend. Let's go do evil shit," I tease. Klaus pats my hand that's resting on his shoulder and grins.

"It's official. You're my new favorite sister," he jokes.

"Hey!" Rebekah growls. Elijah pats her on the hand.

"It's ok. Let these little terrors go off and be someone else's problem for the day. They'll come crying to us soon enough when the angry mob is chasing them down the french quarter."

I gasp in mock offense. "Elijah...that hurt."

He winks at me before making his way over and taking my hand. He brings my knuckles to his lips and i sigh.

"You don't play fair. It's hard to stay mad at you when you do gestures like that," I sigh dramatically. He chuckles.

"That is the plan."

Klaus scuffs.

"Oh please. If a kiss on the back of the hand is all it takes to get in your good graces, you don't need him for that. I have perfectly good lips."

I laugh as Elijah makes a sound in the back of his throat.

"Oh please. She likes gentleman kisses. Not dog slobber, brother." Rebekah says and Klaus glares at her.

I chuckle at the thought before looking back to Elijah.

"Care to help a girl to the room? I'm a little tired."

He smiles at me. A second later I'm in his arms and we're out of the room.

Klaus' shouts follow us out of the room and I shake my head as we appear a second later in our room.

Elijah gently sets me down on the bed and goes to run me a bath. His voice reaches me from the en suite.

"I'm a little disturbed at how well you and Niklaus are getting along but then on the other hand I'm pleasantly surprised."

I start unlacing my shoes.

"Why? Because he has someone to paint the town red with?"

He enters the bedroom again.

"Because he's never had a friend he could trust before to have his back without question. I think you two will be good for each other."

"Yeah? And how will being besties with the hybrid benefit me?" I joke as I make my way towards him.

"It helps me sleep at night knowing that when I'm not around, my brother will look after you," he says. I lay my head against his chest and sigh.

"You know...you're kinda perfect."

A rumble vibrates in his chest.

"Right back at you, my love. Now come before your bath gets cold." He says pulling away and taking my hand.

Author's Note:

Not a lot of action going on in this chapter but I wanted to update and let you guys know that I am still actively writing this story. I just have to figure out where I'm going with it now that Marcel is gone. Any thoughts on Naya and Klaus' budding friendship? Alot of fun things planned with that dynamic. Thanks for all the support and don't forget to review.


	8. Chapter 8

I wake in my bed and frown as I look up at the ceiling. Then to my side where Elijah should be, only I'm not in the same bed I went to sleep in.

I cover my face groaning before falling back onto my pillow.

"Benched again?!"

"Hey, at least I waited until you and Elijah were asleep. The higher ups wanted me to grab you while you two were in the bath."

I sit up to see Anya standing at the foot of my bed.

"Ugh. I knew killing Marcel was going to come back to bite me," I mumble getting out of bed.

"Well at least you catch on fast. This benching should go by pretty fast. I'll be back in a few hours once you're all caught up. Oh I brought you some wine to help pass the time," she says before disappearing.

I get out of bed and head to my bathroom to take a quick shower. I want to start watching right away because Anya wasn't too clear on just how long I have been missing in their world but my stomach demands food.

I shuffle over into my kitchen and make a few peanut butter and jelly sandwiches before moving into the living room and sitting on the couch. I take a bite of one of the sandwiches as I pop in the season 1 of the originals.

I chew the bite in my mouth and look down at the sandwich. _Damn, I forgot how good regular food taste as a human._

The show starts playing and I watch as poor Elijah searches for me when he wakes only to finally realize I'm gone again after he and his siblings find no trace of me anywhere. I'm a little surprised with how much Klaus invest in finding me as well.

"Guess I am growing on him," I chuckle. And for the next few hours I watch as some things play out much like they should even without Marcel.

The witches come after the Originals. My anger rises as Celeste goes after them. Rebekah's ugly truth about calling Mikal on Klaus, and finally Elijah stabbing Klaus with the blade of torment. Rebekah barely manages to get away and somehow the three siblings still end up trapped in the witches cemetery.

The screen goes white when I get to episode 16 and I sigh.

"Anya! I'm finish. Hurry up!" I shout.

"Wow, you sure got through those episodes fast. Wasted the whole day away. It's 10 at night. I could let you sleep here and wake you up there if you want," Anya says. I shake my head.

"No. They don't have to go through this. They need me. Send me back to my family...now," I growl. I can feel the veins under my eyes spreading. She holds her hands up in surrender.

"Okay, okay. Have it your way. But if you're going to land in the thick of things you can't go out like that," she says pointing to my sweats and tank top. She snaps her hands and I look down to see myself dressed in black ankle boots, black jeans, a dark red blouse with a black leather coat.

I smile at her.

"Thank you," I say. She shrugs.

"Yeah, yeah and go help your family," she says before snapping her fingers again.

When I open my eyes I'm standing outside the gates of the witches' cemetery. My ears pick up familiar voices.

" _We can not leave this cemetery Elijah. How long do you think you can defend her?"_ Klaus says.

" _How ever long it takes."_

I move to blur over to them but another sound a little ways off reaches me. _Rebekah._

I follow her heavy breathing behind a mausoleum. I cover her mouth with my hand before she can scream.

"Rebekah, relax. It's me." I whisper. She relaxes against me and I remove my hand.

"You have amazing timing. Your psycho bestie is trying to kill me," she whispers harshly. I nod.

"I know. Listen. I'm going to give you some of my blood then I want you to get out of New Orleans until I tell you it's safe to come back," I order. She looks at me confused.

"Why your blood?"

"It's magic proof. A few sips should get you out of this cemetary and stay in your system long enough to get you out of New Orleans without any of the witches stopping you."

I hold my wrist out to her and her veins run down her face. She doesn't bite too hard and only takes a couple of mouthfuls before pulling away.

"Wow, you taste amazing," she whispers in awe. I roll my eyes. The sound of fighting growing close reaches our ears. Rebekah looks scared. I grip her shoulders.

"Go. Now." I order.

She smiles at me sadly. "Thank you."

Then a second later she's gone. I turn in the direction of the yelling and follow the sound.

"You should see yourself right now. The murderous expression, the self righteous posturing...you look like father," Elijah says. I flinch at the words. I forget sometimes just how cruel he can be. The air is silent and I watch from around the corner as the two brothers stare at each other.

"I'm not him," Klaus finally says. I can't take any more. I step out from my hiding place.

"No, you're not," I say. The two turn to me.

"Naya...you're back," Elijah says looking at me in relief. I nod.

"Let me guess, you're here to gang up on me in Rebekah's defense as well?" Klaus snaps. I frown at him touching his shoulder. My eyes soften when he gives me a sad look.

"Now what kind of best friend would I be if I did that?" I whisper. He looks at me in awe.

"Naya, he's trying to kill Rebekah, you can't condone this?" Elijah says looking at me in disbelief. My heart aches a little at the look of betrayal on his face but there will be time to talk this through later.

"Elijah...what would you do if you found out Rebekah hatched a plot to kill me behind your back?" I ask. His brows stitch together in confusion.

"I'd want to kill her," he replies without hesitation before looking wide eyed at Klaus.

"But do you think you'd really go through with it if I ended up being alright in the end?" I ask. He shakes his head and a understanding comes to his eyes as he looks at Klaus.

"No...but I wouldn't be so quick to forgive her either," he says.

The two stare at one another for a moment before Elijah nods putting the blade in his suit. I sigh walking over to him. He pulls me into a hug and I attack his lips with mine. He's a little caught off guard when I knick my bottom lip on his fang. Out of instinct he sucks the blood clean like I knew he would. Klaus clears his throat and we finally pull a part.

I pat Elijah on the chest over his heart.

"Go now. You can leave. I want to talk to Klaus. We'll meet you back at the house a little later," I promise. He looks conflicted between me and then Klaus before finally nodding and disappearing.

Once he's gone I look at the Original hybrid.

"I can't feel Rebekah in here anymore...I'll assume that was your doing?" Klaus mumbles. I nod moving to sit on a set of steps. I pat the spot next to me. I try not to show my surprise when he actually comes over and sits next to me.

"Just so you know...I know you wouldn't have actually killed Rebekah. I'm sorry that she hurt you and I'm sure you know deep down she's sorry too," I say. He looks at me.

"I just wanted her to feel an ounce of the fear she caused me by unleashing Mikal on me."

"And I get that. I really do. Trust me when I say she left out of here damn near pissing her pants. I know you two will have to work it out on your terms but for now can you promise me you'll hold off on any spiteful antics until after we've handled our witch problem?" I ask. His eyes search mine and he sighs.

"Did Elijah ever tell you about our childhood?"

I nod. "I know more than I'd like."

"Hmm, I'm sure. Then you know I was always the one beaten and it wasn't until I was a hybrid did I finally find out why," he says lowly. I grab his hand and give it a squeeze. He looks at me with watery eyes.

"You did nothing to deserve any of that. That pain that he's caused. You have to let it go. You may be a little devious at times and take no bullshit but guess what, none of us are perfect. Even Elijah, and I love that man till my last breath but he's far from perfect. He has his own crosses to bare and so do your other siblings. We all have our insecurities but everyone just handles them differently. Stop being so hard on yourself," I say. He gives me a dimpled smile.

"Practice that little speech long?" He says trying to lighten the mood. I chuckle releasing his hand.

"I'm an improv kinda girl, but the sentiment still stands. You may be wayward at times but you've got the heart of a fucking lion Niklaus Mikaelson and I'm honored to call you my friend," I reply. He gives me an odd look before a look I know well spreads on his face.

"Well...now that we've established that we're best friends forever. Feeling up for a witch hunt?"

I chuckle rising to my feet, him following suit.

"Well you're in luck, I did happen to wear my killing boots today," I say pointing to my footwear. He throws and arm around me as we make our way towards the front gate.

As we stand at the barrier, he drops his arm and turns to give me a serious look.

"Once this is all settled, I promise to do everything I can to help you with your vanishing issue," he says and I smile at him bumping his arm.

"Klaus? Am I growing on you?"

He gives me this goofy grin and looks aloof.

"Well I wouldn't go that far, but I do tire of having to deal with a mopey Elijah whenever it happens. Having to babysit him cuts down on my time for world domination you know?"

I chuckle.

His face grows more serious again. "And I happen to think you're okay to have around."

I smile at him before rolling my sleeve up and holding my wrist out to him. He looks confused.

"Take a bite. Make sure to get a few mouthfuls. Since my blood is magic resistant, you'll be able to leave the cemetery with no problem," I explain. He looks down at my wrist then back to me.

"My my my aren't you full of surprises," he chuckles before taking my wrist and bringing it up to his lips. I barely feel the bite and I'm surprised. For someone with such a ruthless reputation he knows how to be delicate. He takes about four strong pulls before releasing me.

I move to step through the gate but his bleeding wrist in front of my face stops me. I look at him.

"My bite causes hallucinations. One sip should counter the effects," he explains. I take his wrist and take two mouthfuls just in case. The weird itching around his bite on my wrist goes away and i feel the skin repairing itself.

"Thanks," I say. He nods before blurring out of the cemetery without any problems, I follow close behind.

Author's Note:

I know, not a lot of Elijah and Naya here but I'm just letting this go with the flow. Hope you enjoyed, don't forget to review!


	9. Chapter 9

"Did you see the look on Celeste's face when her magic didn't work?" Klaus laughs. I chuckle. We'd killed all the resurrected witches. Without their magic to hide behind, they were pretty much defenseless. Surprisingly, Klaus didn't play around. A few ripped out hearts and burning the bodies and the deed was done.

We make it back to the Abattoir only to find a room full of vampires waiting for us lead by one of the ones I recognize as a old favorite of Marcel.

"What are you doing here in my home?" Klaus snaps. One of them steps forward.

"You may have killed Marcel but this is our city. You may be an Original but we helped Marcel build this city and this is our home. We won't be pushed around by you or that bitch," the dark haired vampire growls. I look at him in amusement. Before catching Klaus' eyes. He sighs.

"I'm actually in a good mood for once. Left hand, see our unwelcomed guest out," he says before moving through the crowd and heading upstairs. I look in the direction he disappeared.

"Seriously? Some friend you are! If I get blood in my hair that's your ass Klaus!" I shout. The little leader of the group lunges at me and I side step him just in time for him to go falling where a hand suddenly appears around his throat.

I look at the newcomer and smile. He tosses the younger vampire into a beam. Straightening his suit, he gives me a small smile before addressing the room.

"I trust I need no introduction. After all, this was once my family home...tonight, I'm officially taking it back for those of you too stupid to realize it was ours the night your leader died. Your privileges here have been revoked. Marcel is dead and you'd do well to mind your elders or join him in the grave," Elijah threatens.

"As one last favor to a dead man, we'll let you leave out of here with your lives, but I suggest you move quickly before I change my mind," I threaten.

The vampires quickly make their way out. I walk over and wrap my arms around Elijah's waist. He kisses the top of my forehead just as we sense a new presence. We look to the balcony to find Klaus leaning down grinning.

"Nicely done brother. I'm impressed. You're starting to sound like me," he says calmly.

The two stare at one another before Klaus disappears from sight.

I look into Elijah's eyes and smile as the last of the vampires leave our home.

"How does a warm bath sound?" Elijah asks. I smile at him.

"Sounds like heaven, if only you'll join me," I say. He smiles down at me before picking me up bridal style. I wrap my arms around his neck.

"It'll give us time to catch up. I want to know all about this little adventure you and Niklaus went on tonight," he says. I lean in and give him a peck on the lips.

"Well...what are you waiting for? I know you're old but I didn't think you were getting slow in your age too. Why am I not half way to being ravished in our room yet?" I giggle. His eyes dance with laughter.

"Oh how I've missed you," he whispers. A second later we're blurring through the house. Just as we make it to our room, Klaus' voice reaches us from down the hall.

"Do try to be considerate for sensitive ears!"

"Shut up!" Elijah and I both yell.

Elijah chuckles before kicking the door closed with his foot. He carries me over to the bed and places me down. I lean back on it as he settles himself on top of me. I kiss him and moan when his tongue gently teases me. My hands work to loosen his tie and the buttons on his suit. Just as my hands make contact with bare skin underneath he pulls away. I frown a little.

"What's wrong?" I whisper. He smiles giving me a quick kiss before rising to his feet.

"That bath water isn't going to run itself," he says before disappearing into the other room. I sit up and look in that direction.

"Elijah Mikaelson, I did not know you were such a cocktease!"

His laughter reaches my ears and it warms me. It's good to be home.

Author's Note:

Another quick update. Hope you enjoy


End file.
